The Past Can't Hide Forever
by User is Cursed
Summary: Summary inside. Warning: Cursing


**Title: The Past can't Hide Forever**

 **Genre: Adventure/Suspense**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary: Orihara Izaya was called to work at Asakusa, forcing him to leave his favorite place of many humans, Ikebukuro. With many secrets to expose about the past, he would exploit it just to gain trust to help him to uncover the truth and as a trickster like him, he might be using them as pawns in the later run. The world of shinobi would finally face an another "enemy" as a challenge to their minds. But who were their enemies all along? Him, themselves, their love ones?... No one knows and understands what would it be.**

 **A/N: A Durarara!/Senran Kagura crossover. So, expect there will be no romance in it as it would be much of a darker plot and action as well. So, its my first time writing a story since I'm much more of an amateur writer. This would be a bit of an AU.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot only.**

* * *

It was just his first time as an information broker in a different location, Orihara Izaya was just observing the surroundings and putting his hands on his pocket while an amused smile appeared on his face. He was called for a job that he was going to Asakusa, to look for a girl and checking out her background in real life. Aside from messing with his arch nemesis, who was wearing a bartender suit, blonde haired man that has an insane superhuman strength that he can pull out a stop sign out of a hardened cement, punch a person out of the moon and of course... The infamous vending machine and throwing it right at his direction. Those were the samples that he described Shizuo Heiwajima, the man that he wanted to mess with. He was also loving his job because of how he "loves" humans, when in fact that he can use them as pawns. Smirking, he grabbed something out of his pocket and revealed to be a cellphone as he answered the phone and went into an alley for a while.

"Hello there Murasame-san. So glad that you called me early. What can I do for you~? I hope that you remember our deal and if you break that said deal, I can show this to the police by giving them a voice sample of your plans~"

"Orihara!" The trembling voice of Murasame, finally shouts with rage that makes the raven haired man amused while hearing this, "What do you mean that you'll put me to jail if I didn't pay you right?! Don't you dare give that to the police! You don't know who are you dealing with."

"Now now Murasame-san~" Izaya grinned as he leans himself against the wall while lowering his head to avoid suspicion that he can tell that there is fear in his client's voice, "I came from Ikebukuro actually and I was being called by you and giving me an information about your adopted little sister... I could file a case against you for child abuse, if you dare cheat on me~" Unbeknownst to Murasame, Izaya could use an another name to file a case against him.

"What about that bitch Ikaruga and you'll file a case against me?! Like you don't have any proof, Orihara Izaya!"

"I have many ways to expose your past, Murasame-san~" This cause the other man grit his teeth, gripping his phone tight.

"Ahhhhh~ You know that I love humans a lot Murasame-san and I was having my time wasted by you, rambling randomly about having your little revenge against your sister when you don't have any capabilities as a shinobi which definitely belonged to your family blood and it saddens me that you can't pass it to your family for generations don't you think?" Giving a hurtful, yet fake tone, the Orihara trickster mused from the growling that Murasame gave and he cursed him, making Izaya raised an eyebrow as he continued his speech.

"Now why are you angry to me that I know about the secretive world of ninjas? Just to give you some info that you are working with a broker and no matter how secretive they are... They would usually be caught of the light of truth when the time comes."

Knowing this, the older brother of Ikaruga was silent for the first times and he feels a bit uneasy for the first time while letting Izaya ramble about the "truth" as he speaks again.

"Usually I don't accept jobs like this because I love Ikebukuro so much that I wanna see my very own good "friend" Shizu-chan every single day~"

"Who is this "Shizu-chan" as you speak?" Asked a curious Murasame, eager to know who that person is, making the ravenette man satisfied when he asked that question as that can make him giggle as a school girl while covering his mouth using his left hand before relaxing himself to resume talking.

"Shizu-chan or what the people know him as Shizuo Heiwajima. He's my... Least favorites to humans because he's a monster, a beast that is ready to ravage anyone that gets in his way and usually shows off his strength way too much~"

While listening to Izaya, giving out free information about Shizuo and his life; the twenty three year old young man was opening his eyes though and shocked that he can't move from another chair to the other.

 _'Shizuo Heiwajima?! The man is definitely a monster if you aggravate him in any way! I heard of him that he's the strongest man of Ikebukuro!'_ Mentally screaming right now, Murasame would have to cut the call that if he didn't give Izaya as what he wanted, he would be exposed of his abuse of what he did to Ikaruga via news and using a worker to witness the scenario during their times at the Phoenix mansion. Huffing, he asked once more to get this over with about their deal.

"What do you want to know?"

"Hmmm~" Izaya looks up and points his right side of his lower chin to his ring finger, before he had anl eureka effect on his mind as he was going to give him directions, "Meet me at the Namikaze Shopping District at the tea shop and I'll give you the details of what I want. So, yeah~ I have to go now and look for clues for those "humans" that I love. See ya~!" He hanged up and puts his phone and the left side of his pocket as he head was tilting up and then the center, smirking that he might have found his first... "Friend" while towards that direction.

At the Phoenix Manor, Murasame did came back to somewhat, accept his "fate" about being a businessman and not as a shinobi. Somewhat, he was holding his grudge against Ikaruga and he didn't listen to old man Hanzo and his advice. Blinded by anger and revenge, he even called Izaya from Ikebukuro to give some information about them and exposing their weaknesses and finding their worst fears. Grinning while sitting in a very sinister manner, he puts his left fist on his lower jaw in a thinking position as that idea might... Work, depending on his will power and hunger, _'With Orihara Izaya; You Ikaruga will fall down to eternal suffering and madness of despair.'_

He didn't know that her friends would be involved from venting his personal anger against the female raven haired representative.

Back with Izaya, he lowered his head as he was wearing his signature jacket and pants, looking at five girls as he can notice that they are discussing about their missions and stuff, causing him to smirk and he kinda found his "victims" as he bumped into someone by an accident and making one girl yelp from a sudden speed by the man. The girl with the eyepatch pulled her pink haired friend away from him, squinting her eyes in suspicion about him. The blonde would make him stop his tracks as she called him out.

"Watch where you going you bastard!"

"Now that's a rude response to remind someone who bumped you by an accident you know~" Shrugging, he stopped and paused for a moment before turning himself around to face them with a smile that definitely makes them uneasy. It wasn't meant for a crush or in love, but something devious that is hidden on him, "I apologize for bumping because I was on a hurry for work," His lying was definitely convinced that some of them are nodding... But not for someone.

However, the black haired girl was gritting her teeth that she recognized him in an instant, clenching her fist and gives Izaya and death glare that her second year brunette companion was also feeling uncomfortable when they are in a scenario against the male. She pointed at him accusingly.

"I don't know what you are trying to pull off, but I'm not going to be fooled against you... Orihara Izaya!"

 _'A sharp eye indeed Ikaruga, the infamous daughter of the Phoenix Clan and the inheritor of the ancient Nodachi, Hien~'_ Smirking and observing her, Izaya liked the way the representative was thinking causing him to listen to what she was saying to her friends as he crossed his arms and looking at them afar.

"Orihara... Izaya?" Her friends asked, looking at her in a curious manner before looking at him in a cautious and suspicious manner.

"Of what my father and large rumors heard about him. He was very notorious and very much known in Ikebukuro of being called as the "troublemaking broker" and exposing three friends like Mikado Ryuugamine as the "founder" of The Dollars, Masaomi Kida for the "Yellow Scarves" and Anri Sonahara as the girl who possessed the demon blade, known as Saika who was having the quote of "loving all humans". Most importantly, he was the "forever" rival of the blonde in a bartender suit who possessed superhuman strength and has anger issues who dislikes violence... Shizuo Heiwajima." She would reply them in a calm tone while facing the girls, "Those are just the samples about him."

Closing his eyes, Izaya was clapping and facing Ikaruga with a smile which was definitely fake and giving her a compliment, "You definitely know your stuff Ikaruga-chan~ I never expected that someone can be so informative like you... A very fine trait of a shinobi indeed. Don't you think so~?" Because of that, she's shock and wanted to kill him that he does know about them being a shinobi despite that he's just a "normal" human being. She asked in a stern manner, still keeping the momentum in her.

"How did you know about the shinobi?! What are you planning right now and how did you know my name?!"

"My client gave me a name to make friends with and I keep that in mind, if that's what you mean about knowing you," Putting his hands on his pocket, Izaya could feel the cold demeanor that the twintailed girl, protecting the pinkette against the likes of him. She was narrowing her eyes against him, keeping her careful observations to this enigma of a man because of his words were sweet, yet mischievous.

 _'A client, here in Asakusa? Since Orihara Izaya was a very famous information broker here in the country and known of making The Dollars fighting against each other, I hope that Nii-sama doesn't get involved with this man.'_

Nonetheless, he continued and keeping his focus against Ikaruga.

"I read books about the ninja and their history Ikaruga-chan~ Its very much interesting and I found it educational," He opened his eyes and sitting that cold demeanor that the girls look at him, chuckling and still keeping in a calm tone, "As for my plan, I might as well look around the city of Asakusa."

While that was half true that he wanted to visit the place, but the purpose of coming here was a secret indeed. The blonde was really shaking and having an adrenaline rush to attack him, making the raven haired man crossed his arms as he smirked that she definitely reminds him as Shizuo in a female version. Yet, the black haired girl was whispering near to her earlobe and has to control her temper, because that would give him an advantage.

"Ikaruga-chan, your friend here reminded me of Shizu-chan if she's a girl~ I definitely liked her to become my best friend~"

"Yet the difference is that she doesn't throw anything to you and there's no way that she's going to make friends with you!" Sneering, her eyes were very much of a killing intent which causes the man to smirk, as his plans are starting to work.

Before he can think about it, a sudden flying kick is targeting towards him, causes him to dodge by a reflex as he lands on a nearby post, crashing hard leaving concrete wind behind that said crash, causes the girls to cover their noses and causing the brunette to widened her eyes in disbelief because Izaya was capable of avoiding such attack. As a ninja, they have to keep their information as hidden like the shadows, especially with an impish personality like Izaya had. The eyepatch girl, forcefully making the pinkette to cling into her was very much giving out a thought that she's going to protect her.

"Tch... Almost had that jerk," The blonde was on one knee, closing her eyes as she shakes her head in disappointment and stands up, looking at the raven haired man with pure disgust. Ikaruga couldn't believe that a human being with God-Complex is capable of dodging such speed. After all, he did a ton of Parkour for so many years and the chase against Shizuo during high school at Raira before.

"I'll see you girls soon~ I have an appointment to make," Izaya said with a smile, with thoughts of mischief, causing the girl to yell back at him when he left "cheerfully".

"Oi! Come back here you coward!"

"Don't worry Katsu-nee, I'm sure that Orihara-san won't come back~" Chuckling nervously due to her anger, the brunette keeps their positivity up and the mood was absolutely ruined, thanks to Izaya. This causes the twintailed girl to scoff, crossing her as she let go of the younger girl, but still keeping her as close as possible. However, the blonde, known as Katsuragi lower her head and clenching her fist hard.

 _'That Orihara Izaya! I swear that when we face each other again, I swear that I'll kick his sorry ass to oblivion for messing with us!'_

"I doubt that Asuka-san," Ikaruga turned her head a bit to face her and replied with grimace, "A man like Izaya-san can't be trusted because his body language means something else," The brunette, Asuka, who was the granddaughter of the legendary shinobi Hanzo was thinking that this was actually similar to what Hebijo did to her before, playing her mind against trust especially to the tanned girl, Homura.

"So, that man is a bad guy?" Asked the pinkette with an innocent tone.

"Seems like it Hibari. The way he gestures his body, he's a doubtful man to be an ally with."

"Yagyuu-chan, he doesn't mean any harm from us."

"Still, stay away from Orihara Izaya."

Before the short haired girl would protest about it, due to the fact that Izaya had an unpredictable aura surrounding with; Ikaruga would remind the two, known as Yagyuu and Hibari. She faced the girls and gives them a stern manner. It could be a possible that she's somewhat having that knowledge in color gangs, due to the business of her father that it might be possibly be working with the yakuza. That was the sad reality though, but some are just discreet.

"Allies or not, that man is bad news and don't let his words fooled you."

Asuka definitely remembered that time when the former Hebijo students, now Crimson Squad were letting their words fooled them, especially Hibari, who wonders that her rival had that similar aura as Izaya had. Unbeknownst to them, Izaya was observing them all along and his "leaving" was just a plain excuse, only for him to give him more information and his movements were fooling them, which was unknown for now as he got that sly smirk of his face while he must not be underestimating them.

 _'Asuka-chan, Katsu-chan, Yagyuu-chan and Hibari-chan~ So those are your names. You girls are very obvious of having a discussion about me. You girls are "interesting" to say the least. Oh well, I better go to Murasame-san about some news... Like a responsible informant should do~'_ After those thoughts, he decided to leave for now and went to the new shopping district for a secret meeting.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ikebukuro, a certain blonde man with sunglasses and wears a bartender suit was walking down the streets to Toshima along with a tanned man with the business suit as they were just hanging out after eating food at McRonalds, with the man eats his burger.

"Tom-san, its kinda bit of a relief and quiet that the stupid Vermin ain't here at Ikebukuro."

"However Shizuo," The man, known as Tom Tanaka, his best friend since high school was facing him, knowing that this was not enough, "The gang wars are still running rampant, even if that he ain't here."

"You are right Tom-san," Shizuo realized that Izaya will not stop until he gets what he wants, the city and become "king", causing him to clench his teeth with anger, trying to control his juggernaut of a rage, "That bastard is now trying to get on my nerves and I don't know what he's going to do right now." Suddenly, an unknown sounds of his phone has been heard from his pocket.

After he get his phone, he noticed that in the message there is a picture of Izaya, going to the train station for Asakusa, causing him to almost explode in rage. Seeing his face, for Shizuo, he wants to crush it into a pulp and put it in the trash where Izaya belongs. Tom was actually worried that he might be getting a steel lamp post and swinging it wildly that he was determined to destroy Izaya for good, causing more payments for the damage Shizuo has put through.

 _'So you are now in Asakusa now... I-za-ya-kun~ I'LL BE KILLING YOU THERE AND YOU'LL NEVER BE SEEING THE LIGHT EVER AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH!'_ Normally, Shizuo doesn't want to start a fight at all because he despises violence, unless that its self-defense. But when it comes to Izaya, it was a different story as Tom could see that Shizuo is definitely on the mood to crush him and sighed. He knows that he won't stop until the end of times, as long as he going to do this for so long.


End file.
